Forum:2019-11-18 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Looks like Agatha's finally back to normal. Though, is no one concerned about any remaining wasped troops? Or the frozen Lunevka on the floor? I guess if the room's quiet now, they don't think there's a threat from either of those. Or they're leaving it to Trelawney. Also, while Wooster is probably beyond help, is no one checking on Oggie? Or is it just taken for granted that Jägers are fine with big ol' chest wounds? (I mean, it didn't slow Higgs down much, so...) Quantheory (talk) 05:09, November 18, 2019 (UTC) : Oggie is standing way in the back, guarding / holding Zeetha as she recovers in the top panel of 2019 10 28. Doug Relyea (talk) 05:16, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, nice catch! Quantheory (talk) 07:17, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Martellus closes his eyes, stoically awaiting a retributory strike for what he did. Thankfully, reason prevailed over emotion as the context was recalled. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:30, November 18, 2019 (UTC) : Didn't stop him being cheeky right afterward. Must be a reflexive behavior; he can't really think at this point that she's ever going to kiss him. But at least her turning purple (have we ever seen her quite that color before?) wasn't followed by her turning gray. That's the last remaining assault on her person to deal with. Bkharvey (talk) 05:46, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :: Hmm. I didn't seem that as being a literal color change as much as a figurative "shadow passing over her face". I can't think of an immediate example, but I feel like I've seen a lot of other art (anime?) where darkening the upper half of the face, especially when looking out from under hair or a hat, is meant to emphasize a Kubrick stare, which is the expression she would be giving Martellus from his (rather tall) perspective. Quantheory (talk) 07:17, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Do you think "My locket! Oh no!" in panel 2 is deliberately (on the Foglio's part, I mean, not Agatha's) recalling to us the very beginning of the story, when she has reason to be distressed about the loss of her locket? ➤ : I think it's about the pictures of her parents, and it was made by her uncle, being her only ties to them beside the Clays. Had it survived, I'd expect Agatha to disable the mechanism Uncle Barry built inside. Doug Relyea (talk) 07:58, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :: No, I think it's just a reflex on her part. For almost her entire life she's been chained to that locket, and it's been impressed on her that she mustn't lose it. Now she doesn't need it, and I don't think we'll ever hear her regret its loss again. (In particular, I don't think she's going to mind not carrying her mother's picture around!) Bkharvey (talk) 08:06, November 18, 2019 (UTC) I can't work up any critical spirit about the loose ends of people offstage, friend or foe. Today has a lightness that hasn't been in the story since Sturmhalten. Even though there have been things to be happy about now and then, only when it's over do I fully understand how dark the story has felt all this time. They'll get around to cleaning up the loose ends. ➤ :Also you can only put so much story on a page. Try doing a layout of panels that covers all the concerns raised here. On one page. With characters large enough to identify and text large enough to read. Comics have physical limits. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:09, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Lightness except for Trelawney, that is. I wonder if she'll have the heart to keep following her assignment of chasing after Gil. That's the most important of the loose ends. Bkharvey (talk) 05:58, November 18, 2019 (UTC) : Whatever the diving-helmet guys are doing is a lot more urgently important than Trelawney's feelings about Gil. --Geoduck42 (talk) 09:50, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :: It's her feelings about Wooster that are at issue. If I were she, I'm not sure I'd be ready for any assignment right now, let alone Mata Hari work. As for the divers, since you said "urgently important" you clearly understand that "urgent" and "important" aren't the same. Yes, everyone else should be dealing with various issues of enemy action instead of milling around Agatha, and, as Fred pointed out last time, there are bunches of good guy fighters in the room who haven't been visible in the past few pages. No doubt we'll learn what they're up to soon. But, you know, that'll be another fight, like all the other fights (not counting the one in which Tarvek asked Higgs about his relationship with Zeetha; that was different). They will or won't make off with Lunevka. Life will go on. But life isn't going to go on quite as before for Trelawney. Maybe she'll suck it up and we'll never see her react, but maybe not. Bkharvey (talk) 10:00, November 18, 2019 (UTC) ::: It should be pointed out that we have no idea what Trelawney's actual feelings towards Wooster were, beyond "she was friendly toward him." And it ain't because she's repressed; we see her at one point flirting'' far'' more openly with Captain Hawkins. (Conversely, with Wooster, it was made abundantly clear that he more-than-liked Trelawney.) Yes, even seeing the death of a respected co-worker will affect you, but not the same as someone towards whom you had romantic feelings. I'm sure we'll hear the truth at some point.--Geoduck42 (talk) 00:43, November 19, 2019 (UTC) :::: I guess I'm leaning heavily on her "Ardsley!" last week. As for the difference in her style with Hawkins, I put that down to social context; how one behaves with pirates is perhaps different from how one behaves with ladies and gentlemen. Bkharvey (talk) 01:39, November 19, 2019 (UTC) So in panel 1, I notice what seems to be a coloring mishap. Who is holding who's hand? It seems like Zeetha is holding Agatha's left hand with her left, based on the fingers/thumb. But it can't work that way. The fingers should be Agatha's and the back of the other hand should be Zeetha's. BoyfootBear (talk) 14:50, November 19, 2019 (UTC) : Hmm, maybe, but then you have to explain the little bit of Zeetha-colored (just to explain what I mean; I'm not drawing an inference from its color) arm connected to the fingers, which is just not at a plausible angle to be Agatha's arm, color aside. Bkharvey (talk) 05:39, November 20, 2019 (UTC) :: It's awkward but I think the little bit of Zeetha colored arm should also be Agatha colored. Zeetha could be pulling A's arm up a little. BoyfootBear (talk) 13:12, November 20, 2019 (UTC)